1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and method for providing subscriber computer data via public communication systems and, more particularly is concerned with transmitting and receiving subscriber video game computer data for use with video game players.
2. Description of the Background
In the last decade, many consumers have developed a great interest in the latest video games for use with home application computers and for dedicated computers such as video game players.
While home application computers often have modems through which video games can be received over telephone lines, albeit at a relatively low rate of data transmission speed, popular video game players are restricted to buying or renting video game cartridges. Generally the only method of changing out video games on popular video game players involves replacement of the relatively expensive game cartridge.
Due to the substantial cost to rent or purchase these video game cartridges, the available selection of video games a person may have is generally rather limited with respect to the latest video games that may be available.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in efficiencies concerning video game computer data so that a relatively wide assortment of recent video games may be available for a more modest price.